<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shooting Star by thequeenxofhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837452">A Shooting Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts'>thequeenxofhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, F/M, Shooting Star, Starry Sky - Freeform, fred x daphne relationship, late night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Daphne lay on the roof of the Mystery Machine and watch the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Blake/Fred Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shooting Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday Night – sometimes the gang were together, other times they did their own thing.<br/>Velma was at home. Her mother made lasagne and afterwards they Facetimed her sister Madelyn, who was studying in England. Now, Velma was in her bedroom reading murder mystery and her parents were downstairs watching David Attenborough’s Planet Earth II.<br/>Shaggy and Scooby were also at home. Shaggy’s parents had gone away to New York City for the weekend, leaving Shaggy, Scooby, and Shaggy’s sister Sugie home alone. Shaggy ordered pizzas and the three stayed up for as long as they could, watching movies.</p><p>Usually, the Mystery Machine would be parked at Lovers Lane, under the willow tree. The other cars parked by the cliffs edge, looking down at the city below.<br/>Daphne and Fred had spent countless nights at Lovers Lane, it was the only place they could find to be together privately.<br/>Daphne’s home was not a big house and it made it harder with the amount of people who lived here; Daphne, her parents and five sisters. Fortunately, her two eldest sisters would be moving out soon: one with her boyfriend and the other with her best friends. Even with her parents working full time, it still left 6 people in the house.<br/>Fred was an only child. His father worked in an office in the city and his mother worked nights at the hospital. When his father returned home, his mother would leave for work an hour later, but they both had weekends off.<br/>Lovers Lane seemed to be the only place Daphne and Fred could be together. However, tonight the Mystery Machine was parked near a corn field, away from the city.<br/>“Well, this is different.” Daphne smiled when the Mystery Machine came to a stop, Fred chuckled, “Come with me.” A smirk on his face as he climbed out of the Mystery Machine.<br/>Daphne climbed out of the van, curious as to what Fred had planned. When he called her, telling her he was on his way to pick her up, he told her to wear something comfortable; Daphne had laughed at that, thinking they were going to Lovers Lane as they usually and Fred was just trying to be funny.<br/>Nevertheless, she wore a white tank top, a pair of black jeans and white trainers. She grabbed her checked shirt and tied it around her waist, she didn’t think she’d need it, but she had it in case she did. She got into the van and saw Fred was wearing a plain white t-shirt, which showed off his biceps perfectly, and he wore a pair of dark blue jeans and white trainers. Daphne had joked about their matching outfits.</p><p>Fred rolled his window down. And then, using the driver’s seat as a step, he climbed onto the roof. When he was up, he reached down and closed the door. Daphne copied him, climbing onto the roof and closed the door when she was up.<br/>She saw that Fred was lying on the roof and smiling at her, “Well come here then.” He smirked and Daphne chuckled. Fred used his arm as a pillow, his other arm reached out to Daphne. She took his hand and laid next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, and her head was pillowed by his arm.<br/>“Now, I know this is different to our usual Saturday night activity, but I didn’t realise how beautiful the sky looks tonight until I left the house.” He said softly.<br/>Daphne smiled, “You’re such a romantic.”<br/>“Only for you, my love.” He replied with a smirk and Daphne laughed, “You’re right though, it is beautiful tonight.” She smiled; Fred brought his lips to her forehead; Imagine by John Lennon was playing on the radio.<br/>Daphne laid her hand on Fred’s chest as they looked up at the stars; a shooting star flew across the sky, “A shooting star, Freddie! Make a wish.” Daphne said. Fred chuckled in her ear, giving her goose bumps, “I don’t need to wish for anything, I’ve got everything I need right here.”<br/>“Freddie!” Daphne squealed as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. One arm still pillowing his head, but the other was now resting on the small of Daphne’s back. Daphne’s left arm supported her as she hovered over Fred and her left hand laid on his chest, feeling his pectorals under his shirt.<br/>“I love you.” He whispered. “I love you too.” She replied.<br/>“How’s it going at home?” Fred asked, Daphne shrugged, “The same as it always is. Darcy and Daisy are moving out soon so Dorothy or Delilah are sharing with Dawn. It’ll still be a full house.” She explained, “Why did you ask?”<br/>Fred shrugged, “I just wondered.”<br/>Daphne narrowed her eyes, “You know I can tell when you’re lying. Tell me the truth Freddie.”<br/>“Ok, I was going to suggest,” He cleared his throat and his cheeks began turning red, “What if…what if we moved in together?”<br/>“You and I living together?” Daphne asked, Fred nodded. “I don’t know if I can afford it.” Daphne muttered, Fred brought his hand up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I know things are difficult for you at the moment, but we both have jobs and I can pick up more work at the garage and in the meantime, we can save for a house.” Fred suggested.<br/>“I’d love to live with you, Freddie, I really would.”<br/>“But?”<br/>“But if you’re working more hours, we might not see that much of each other.”<br/>Fred pressed his lips to her forehead, “We’ll work something out, baby.”<br/>Well folks, that was John Lennon with Imagine, next up we’ll be playing Elton John’s Rocketman<br/>“What if we carried on solving mysteries, but we charge people who ask for our help?” Daphne suggested. <br/>“That’s a good idea, Daphne!” Fred exclaimed, “And we can work from home.”<br/>“That’s what I was thinking, and while we’re working, we can save for a house.” Daphne said, Fred smiled, “You’re the greatest.”<br/>Daphne smiled as Fred brushed his fingers against her cheek.<br/>“I did wonder though, what if we get in trouble with the police for doing their job for them.” Daphne muttered, resting her head on his chest. Fred chuckled, “You’re right, Sheriff Stone is already pissed at us for capturing the guy who robbed the jewellery store.” He smiled and Daphne hummed as she thought.<br/>“What if we worked with the police?” She suggested, Fred raised an eyebrow, “Like bounty hunters?” He asked, Daphne nodded, “I think we could do it.”<br/>“Alright, we’ll talk the gang tomorrow and then we’ll speak to Sheriff Stone and Mayor Nettles.” Fred said, Daphne nodded, “Ok.”<br/>“But let’s not think about that now. Let’s finish out date.” He smiled, pulling Daphne in for a kiss.<br/>“I can’t wait to live with you.” Daphne smiled. “Neither can I, babe.” Fred smiled.<br/>A Shooting Star<br/>Saturday Night – sometimes the gang were together, other times they did their own thing.<br/>Velma was at home. Her mother made lasagne and afterwards they Facetimed her sister Madelyn, who was studying in England. Now, Velma was in her bedroom reading murder mystery and her parents were downstairs watching David Attenborough’s Planet Earth II.<br/>Shaggy and Scooby were also at home. Shaggy’s parents had gone away to New York City for the weekend, leaving Shaggy, Scooby, and Shaggy’s sister Sugie home alone. Shaggy ordered pizzas and the three stayed up for as long as they could, watching movies.</p><p>Usually, the Mystery Machine would be parked at Lovers Lane, under the willow tree. The other cars parked by the cliffs edge, looking down at the city below.<br/>Daphne and Fred had spent countless nights at Lovers Lane, it was the only place they could find to be together privately.<br/>Daphne’s home was not a big house and it made it harder with the amount of people who lived here; Daphne, her parents and five sisters. Fortunately, her two eldest sisters would be moving out soon: one with her boyfriend and the other with her best friends. Even with her parents working full time, it still left 6 people in the house.<br/>Fred was an only child. His father worked in an office in the city and his mother worked nights at the hospital. When his father returned home, his mother would leave for work an hour later, but they both had weekends off.<br/>Lovers Lane seemed to be the only place Daphne and Fred could be together. However, tonight the Mystery Machine was parked near a corn field, away from the city.<br/>“Well, this is different.” Daphne smiled when the Mystery Machine came to a stop, Fred chuckled, “Come with me.” A smirk on his face as he climbed out of the Mystery Machine.<br/>Daphne climbed out of the van, curious as to what Fred had planned. When he called her, telling her he was on his way to pick her up, he told her to wear something comfortable; Daphne had laughed at that, thinking they were going to Lovers Lane as they usually and Fred was just trying to be funny.<br/>Nevertheless, she wore a white tank top, a pair of black jeans and white trainers. She grabbed her checked shirt and tied it around her waist, she didn’t think she’d need it, but she had it in case she did. She got into the van and saw Fred was wearing a plain white t-shirt, which showed off his biceps perfectly, and he wore a pair of dark blue jeans and white trainers. Daphne had joked about their matching outfits.</p><p>Fred rolled his window down. And then, using the driver’s seat as a step, he climbed onto the roof. When he was up, he reached down and closed the door. Daphne copied him, climbing onto the roof and closed the door when she was up.<br/>She saw that Fred was lying on the roof and smiling at her, “Well come here then.” He smirked and Daphne chuckled. Fred used his arm as a pillow, his other arm reached out to Daphne. She took his hand and laid next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, and her head was pillowed by his arm.<br/>“Now, I know this is different to our usual Saturday night activity, but I didn’t realise how beautiful the sky looks tonight until I left the house.” He said softly.<br/>Daphne smiled, “You’re such a romantic.”<br/>“Only for you, my love.” He replied with a smirk and Daphne laughed, “You’re right though, it is beautiful tonight.” She smiled; Fred brought his lips to her forehead; Imagine by John Lennon was playing on the radio.<br/>Daphne laid her hand on Fred’s chest as they looked up at the stars; a shooting star flew across the sky, “A shooting star, Freddie! Make a wish.” Daphne said. Fred chuckled in her ear, giving her goose bumps, “I don’t need to wish for anything, I’ve got everything I need right here.”<br/>“Freddie!” Daphne squealed as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. One arm still pillowing his head, but the other was now resting on the small of Daphne’s back. Daphne’s left arm supported her as she hovered over Fred and her left hand laid on his chest, feeling his pectorals under his shirt.<br/>“I love you.” He whispered. “I love you too.” She replied.<br/>“How’s it going at home?” Fred asked, Daphne shrugged, “The same as it always is. Darcy and Daisy are moving out soon so Dorothy or Delilah are sharing with Dawn. It’ll still be a full house.” She explained, “Why did you ask?”<br/>Fred shrugged, “I just wondered.”<br/>Daphne narrowed her eyes, “You know I can tell when you’re lying. Tell me the truth Freddie.”<br/>“Ok, I was going to suggest,” He cleared his throat and his cheeks began turning red, “What if…what if we moved in together?”<br/>“You and I living together?” Daphne asked, Fred nodded. “I don’t know if I can afford it.” Daphne muttered, Fred brought his hand up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I know things are difficult for you at the moment, but we both have jobs and I can pick up more work at the garage and in the meantime, we can save for a house.” Fred suggested.<br/>“I’d love to live with you, Freddie, I really would.”<br/>“But?”<br/>“But if you’re working more hours, we might not see that much of each other.”<br/>Fred pressed his lips to her forehead, “We’ll work something out, baby.”<br/>Well folks, that was John Lennon with Imagine, next up we’ll be playing Elton John’s Rocketman<br/>“What if we carried on solving mysteries, but we charge people who ask for our help?” Daphne suggested. <br/>“That’s a good idea, Daphne!” Fred exclaimed, “And we can work from home.”<br/>“That’s what I was thinking, and while we’re working, we can save for a house.” Daphne said, Fred smiled, “You’re the greatest.”<br/>Daphne smiled as Fred brushed his fingers against her cheek.<br/>“I did wonder though, what if we get in trouble with the police for doing their job for them.” Daphne muttered, resting her head on his chest. Fred chuckled, “You’re right, Sheriff Stone is already pissed at us for capturing the guy who robbed the jewellery store.” He smiled and Daphne hummed as she thought.<br/>“What if we worked with the police?” She suggested, Fred raised an eyebrow, “Like bounty hunters?” He asked, Daphne nodded, “I think we could do it.”<br/>“Alright, we’ll talk the gang tomorrow and then we’ll speak to Sheriff Stone and Mayor Nettles.” Fred said, Daphne nodded, “Ok.”<br/>“But let’s not think about that now. Let’s finish out date.” He smiled, pulling Daphne in for a kiss.<br/>“I can’t wait to live with you.” Daphne smiled. “Neither can I, babe.” Fred smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>